Guard you
by nobody-no-tenshi
Summary: A háborúnak vége, az élet nem áll meg - mindenkire várnak még feladatok. BL, ahogy megszoktuk, több párossal. Variációk egy témára. Mindenki hatással van valakire. Ott a félelem, hogy egy nap nem jön haza, ott az öröm, mikor megérkezik, és ott a szomorúság, mikor inkább lepihen. Egy kicsit fáj, de enélkül nem lenne teljes. Együtt nevetünk, egymásnak háttal sírunk.
1. Ichigo x Ishida

Guard you [Miyavi]

Ichigo x Ishida

Ishida POV

Megfájdul a fejem, ahogy azt számolgatom, még mennyit vehetek be a kezemben tartott tablettákból – mindezt a második emeleti férfimosdó harmadik fülkéjében. Azért itt, mert ez nem olyan gyanús, mintha az utolsóban lennék – végül is, ha valaki tablettát vesz be az utolsó fülkében, az felettébb figyelemfelkeltő, ugyanakkor, ha ezt a harmadikban teszi, már nem olyan érdekes az egész. Meglátásom szerint mindegy, hogy hol veszem be, csak legyek túl rajta. Ezek a reishi-stabilizáló pirulák látszatra semmiben sem különböznek egy ártalmatlan fájdalomcsillapítótól, ellenben a hatásuk valamivel erősebb annál. Valószínűleg még csak kísérleti gyógyszerek, és én vagyok apám első számú fehéregere per-pillanat.

Egyszerű utasításokat kaptam hozzá: mielőtt elindulok, hármat kell bevennem, de két adag között el kell telnie hat órának. Nem ihatok rá alkoholt, és nem panaszkodhatok a mellékhatásokért – láz, erős izzadás, hányinger. Én meg nem is panaszkodom. Ha ezzel jár, hogy odafigyeljen rám két percre, akkor elfogadom.

Pár percet várok, bevettem kettőt a háromból – aztán indulok is, nem törődve sokat a mögöttem felhangzó, ismerős kiáltásokkal. Az ösztöneim csalhatatlanok, de mire megérkezem a helyszínre, rájövök: már megint nem én vagyok a főszereplő – az a színész már legyőzte a gonoszt, és most élvezi a dicsfényt. Pedig még azt sem tudja, miről szól a történet, amiben játszik, még azt sem, hogy mi lesz a vége.

Ichigo fáradt. Mármint, persze, hogy fáradt, hiszen megerőltette a testét, de a pszichikai állapotára gondolok. Belefáradt abba, hogy ilyen egyhangú gyengüléssel teljenek a napjai, belefáradt abba, hogy fennmaradó idejében azt számolgassa, ilyen megterhelés mellett még mennyi ideje van hátra. Ichigo a háború vége óta fájdalomcsillapítót szed – meg ne lepődjek, persze, hogy az apám írta fel neki. Vannak napok, amikor nehezebben viseli, akkor többet vesz be – ha nem teszi, kezelhetetlen, egyik székről nyaklik a másikra, egyre hajtogatva, hogy ő nem akart rosszat, és elhiszi, hogy nem haragszom rá.

Előfordult már, hogy gyógyszerre ivott. Az én hibám is, mert nem voltam ott vele, hogy figyeljek rá, hogy lefogjam, vagy legalább a piát kimenekítsem a lakásomból, nem. Ez már csak így volt, ideges lettem, nem akartam veszekedni, elmentem hát valahova. Nem is tudom, merre, nem lényeg. Mire hazaértem, nem tudott beszélni. Hajnalig hánytattam, reggelig vizet ittunk, utána egész estig bizonygatta, hogy ő nem akart rosszat csinálni. Annyira megijedt magától, hogy nem tudtam nem megbocsájtani neki, hogy megitta a legjobb szakémat.

A földön ül, piheg még. Letelepszem mellé, megörül nekem, a vállamra hajtja a fejét. Nem beszélünk, ő még nem nyerte vissza a hangját, nekem meg nincs mit mondanom. Rám néz, csillogó szemekkel, aztán előrefordítja a fejét, és figyeli, hogyan megy le a nap. Még olyan korán sötétedik. Aztán megint rám néz, megfogja a kezem, összefűzi ujjainkat. Szerintem nincs tisztában azzal, hogy én nem azért vagyok mellette, mert szeretem.

Ha tudná, biztosan nem lenne ilyen velem, és ilyenkor megint azt érzem, ez apám kicsinyes és gonosz tervének része; az, hogy hiába minden, nem tudok kiszakadni ebből a mókuskerékből, és nekem akkor is ő lesz a minden, ha megcsalom, ha ő iszik. Ezekben a percekben szeretném itt hagyni az egészet. Nem kell sokáig könyörögnöm, rábírom az indulásra. Lassan megyünk, mert Ichigo nagyon fáradt. Különben meg ráérünk. Legalább átmegyünk egy parkon, és kicsit olyan, mintha tényleg egy pár lennék – nem alá és fölérendelt az érzelmi hierarchiában. Igaz, most hidegebbre fordul az idő, és egyre sötétebb van, amúgy sem vennének észre.

Nem szoktunk beszélgetni. Nincs közös témánk, ha van is, annyira eltér a véleményünk, hogy lehetetlen normális társalgást folytatni, mert abból csak veszekedés lenne, annak meg tudom, mi a vége. Régen nem volt ilyen, régen mindig volt valami, hogy visszahozzon mindent – mostanában nincs egymáshoz egy jó szavunk sem. Hiányoznak a régi beszélgetéseink.

Amikor én nyitom ki az ajtót, arra gondolok, hogy talán csak kihűlt, hogy nem olyan nagy a baj, de ezt azonnal megcáfoljuk mindketten – mert ez nem hűlt ki. Egyszerűen csak az ágyon kívül nincs más hely, ahol egy nyelvet beszélnénk, ott viszont tökéletesen értjük a másikat. Ichigo kíván engem, magára húz, úgy ölel, mintha ez élete múlna ezen. Igyekszem kiszabadulni, aztán engedem. Nem telik bele öt perc, alszik, mint a tej, izmai elernyednek, én kiszabadulok, és a zuhanyzóig menekülök.

Gyorsan megfürdöm, aztán felmérem a károkat. Ichigo a másfél személyes ágy kellős közepén fekszik, hanyatt, nem sok választja el attól, hogy horkoljon. Levetkőztetem, kirángatom alóla az ágyneműt, és betakarom, amíg kerítek magamnak valami ennivalót. Már csak egy kis maradék pirítós van, de kibírom ennyivel, a tévé elé telepedve fogyasztom el a vacsorámat. Úgyse nézem, a hangját meg levettem, Ichigo nem tud aludni, ha nem teljes a csend. Bár, talán már annyira fáradt, hogy mindegy is neki.

Kezembe akad a telefon, és arra gondolok, hogy most talán felhívhatnék valakit, hogy átugorjak hozzá – de mi van, ha Ichigo felébred, és nem talál itthon? Szeretnék elmenni itthonról, szeretnék, de nem lehet. Sóhajtva megyek lefeküdni.

Nem tudok aludni. Nincsenek zavaró tényezők, fáradt is vagyok. Egyszerűen csak nem tudok aludni, ahogy lehunyom a szemem, felvillan előttem, hogy mi lesz egy hónap múlva, fél év múlva, és egyre inkább arra jutok, hogy nem akarom.

Oldalra fordulok, figyelem egy kicsit, ahogy lassan emelkedik-süllyed a mellkasa, olyan békés, olyan kiegyensúlyozott az egész. Arra gondolok, hogy ha beszélnék hozzá, talán meghallaná, talán nem, de az annyira olyan lenne, mint a filmekben. Szürreális, és ez zavar. Nem akarok félreértéseket. Lehet, hogy el kéne mondanom neki mindent, és akkor elhagyna, és akkor az életem visszazökkenne a megszokott kerékvágásba, a régibe, ahol nem kellett még egy emberre figyelnem. Nekem ez sok.

Végül felállok, és otthagyom. Felkapok pár ruhát, oda se figyelve igazán, csak legyen rajtam valami, és indulok. Esernyőt nem viszek ugyan, pedig esik. Tudom, hogy csak azért megyek el, hogy amikor hazaérjek, akkor jobban örüljön nekem, mintha el sem mentem volna. Meg, jólesik a séta, elfeledteti, hogy pár órája milyen fáradt voltam.

Kószálok az utcákon, pedig ez nem vall rám, és keresem a válaszokat, meg a kérdéseket, amiket fel kéne tennem valakinek. Aztán hazamegyek, amikor nincs már hely számomra. Ami a legjobban meglep, hogy Ichigo ébren van, és a konyhaasztalnál ül, és hogy nincs ital a közelében. Még csak cigi sem – igaz, közöltem vele, hogy azt csak az erkélyen, sehol máshol. Örül, hogy hazajöttem, és egy percig sem kételkedik bennem. Ettől pedig összeszorul a szívem.

Mindig azt szerettem volna, hogy amikor Ichigo hazaér, adjon egy puszit az arcomra, talán a számra, és legyen teljes csend és béke, semmi mást, és szerintem ezzel ő sincs máshogy. Nem értem, miért hiszi azt, hogy engem ennyi idő után is el kell csábítania, de belemegyek a játékba. Legyen egy jó estéje.

Szerintem nem jött rá, hogy az oldalam nem erogén zóna, ahogy a nyakam sem. Valahogy mindig azt gondolja, hogy ez a kettő működik nálam. Tudhatná, hogy nem azért, de már nincs kedvem kioktatni sem.

A szex jó. Sosem volt baj vele, ha pontosabb akarok lenni, ez az egyetlen, ami mindig jó. Talán csak ehhez értünk annyira, hogy ne legyenek köztünk félreértések, talán ilyenkor egy kicsit egyformák vagyunk. Egy kicsit közelebb a másikhoz, megpróbálok hasonulni hozzá, és ő is így tesz. Meg sem izzadok tulajdonképpen, de bevállalom a közös zuhanyt.

Ichigo nem buta. Nincsenek bajok a mentális képességeivel, az érzelmi intelligenciája pedig meglepően jó. Nem értem, hogy nem veszi észre, hogy nem vagyok itthon néha, vagy ha észre is veszi, miért nem rója fel nekem. Nem tudom megérteni, miért szereti annyira, ha hozzáérek, még ezek után is. Talán ő is csak ilyen önfeláldozó.

Lehet, hogy az apám sokkal okosabb, mint gondoltam, és pontosan tisztában van azzal, hogy a figurák merre néznek a sakktáblán. Csak erre gondolok, amikor Ichigo mögém gömbölyödik, és sírni támad kedvem, amikor arra gondolok, hogy pár óra múlva megint reggel lesz, és megint kezdődik elölről – ő kint dohányzik az erkélyen, vagy a folyosón, amíg én összekészítem a reggelit, és bevesszük a gyógyszereinket, aztán megyünk, és harcolunk, én meg csendben figyelem, ahogy egyre fogy az ereje.

Csak az a szomorú, hogy ez valamiért nekem fáj jobban.

* * *

Szerkesztve.


	2. Shuuhei x Izuru

Guard you II.

Shuuhei x Izuru

Shuuhei POV

\- Elkésünk.

Olyan hangon jelenti ki, mintha legalább annyira az én hibám lenne, mint az övé – nem én találtam ki, hogy húsz percig kell készülődni egy járőrözéshez. Ilyenkor még azon is elcsodálkozom, eddig hogy bírtam ki hangos szó nélkül, mert be kell, hogy valljam, Izuru nagyon próbára teszi a türelmem. Elfogadom, hogy néha helyettem dönt, megértem, mert ismer, tudja, hogy mi jó nekem. Nem fogok kiakadni, ha kitalál valami orbitális baromságot, akkor is mosolygok, ha az utolsó utáni pillanatban mondja le a programot, amit három hete tervezek. Úgy udvaroltam, mint még életemben soha, és rájöttem, hogy megterhelő.

És akkor, mire nagy nehezen összehozunk valami használható ötletből adódó kikapcsolódást, életbe lép a két lehetőség egyike. Vagy lemondja, és hivatkozik az időjárástól kezdve mindenre, vagy addig húzza az időt, hogy felborul minden. Aztán persze, rettentő hálás, amikor elnézem a baromságait, és biztosít arról, hogy mennyire sajnálja. Ígérget, hogy legközelebb nem így lesz, és meg bólintok, és megsimogatom a haját, hogy persze. Minden máshogy lesz.

Néha nem tudom elhinni, hogy Izuru ennyire… ilyen. Nem buta, hanem szétszórt, szórakozott, nincs egy pontos dátum, vagy valami, ami meghatározná az életét. Mint egy nagy gyerek, őszinte, sértődékeny, de közben nagyon is felnőtt. És csak magamra vethetek, mert én aztán tisztában voltam mindennel, amikor belementem ebbe.

\- Indulhatunk is – jelentem, aztán indulunk dolgozni.

Már a harmadik hete vagyunk az emberek világában. Kuchiki kapitány találta ki, hogy felügyeljük Ichigot, _a biztonság kedvéért_. Ishida úgyis vele van mindig, nem értem, miért kellünk ide mi is, de elfogadtam, mert a feljebbvalómnak nem mondhatok ellent. Legalább nem kell azokkal a gondokkal foglalkozni, amik otthon szakadnak a nyakamba, amikor belépek abba az irodába. Inkább vagyok itt, mint ott.

Unalmasan telik az este. Izuru persze elemében van, megkockáztatom, mert még ivott egy rövidet indulás előtt. Ha akarnám, megakadályozhatnám, de nem akarom, mert tudom, hogy ő egyszerűen gyenge ahhoz, hogy e nélkül legyen képes kimozdulni, és megértem, mert nagyon gyakran én is így vagyok ezzel.

Izuru reggel három után mondja, hogy menjünk haza abba a lakásba, amit közösen szereztünk a küldetés idejére. Belegyezek, nem sietünk. Megfogja a kezem, én meg engedem neki. Aztán ránézek, és elszomorodom.

Izuru lenne számomra a tökéletes társ. Ugyanazon mentünk keresztül, megéltük, ezért meg tudjuk érteni a másik érzéseit. Ő hajlamos kikészített reggelivel várni, én elnézem a hülyeségeit. Gyakran beszélgetünk órákig, néha iszunk egy kicsit, néha részegek leszünk, és néha lefekszünk, és másnap reggel ő valahogy sosem emlékszik, mi történik, én meg mindig elmondom, hogy nem történt semmi, csak elaludt a kanapén, és nem volt szívem nézni, ezért ébredt az ágyban. Magamban egyre számolom ezeket a reggeleket, és minden új után eltörik bennem valami.

Már hajnalodik, mire hazaérünk – be kell húznom a sötétítőt, mert aludni fogunk. Izuru levágódik az ágyra, amíg én az ablaknál szöszmötölök. Csábosan néz rám, mosolyog – tudja, hogy szeretem, ha mosolyog. Gyorsan levetkőzőm, és gyakorlatilag alszom, mire vízszintesbe kerülök, de Izuru ezt nem veszi észre. Gátlástalanul simogat, próbálgatja az erogén zónáimat, ismer, az utolsó sejtemig. Egyszerűen nem érti meg, hogy nekem most egyenrangú társ kéne, mert attól, amit a quincy és Ichigo művelnek, égnek áll a hajam.

Aztán hirtelen észbe kap, mert rájön, hogy tulajdonképpen nem is ittunk, és összehúzza magát, az ágy másik felébe araszol, és egymásnak háttal alszunk el, ahogy mindig szoktuk. Amikor felébredünk, valahogy minden közelebb van hozzám, mikor felkel, mindig ad egy puszit a nyakamra, mert azt hiszi, hogy alszom. Mikor ő lefekszik, mindig adok egy puszit a homlokára, mert azt hiszem, alszik.

Sokáig megy még ez így. Dolgozunk esténként, ráncokba szalad a homlokunk, ahogy kémleljük a horizontot. Rosszabb esetben találkozunk Hollow-val, jobb esetben unalmasan sétálunk össze-vissza. Egészen addig, amíg Kuchiki ki nem adja a parancsot a másnapi visszavonulásra.

Nem értem, nem is akarom megérteni, de érzem, milyen lesz magam mögött hagyni a kicsi albérletet, az estéket, a hajnalokat, a reggeleket, azokat a kedveskedő, óvatos gesztusokat, érintéseket. Még egy esténk van, még ma elmegyünk sétálni. Még ma, utoljára.

Kivételesen nem veszekszünk, nem vagyunk késésben, furcsa, hogy éppen ennyi időbe telt összeszokni. Megint megfogja a kezem, kapaszkodik belém, nézi az eget, és hirtelen megértem: Izuru nem akar végignézni még egy háborút. Ő egy álomvilágban él, ahogy cseresznyevilágok hullnak, ahol nem folyik a vér, ahol nincsenek harcok. Ő a múltban ragadt, nem tudja elfelejteni, és ezerszer is újraélné minden pillanatát.

Izuru egy csodalény, akinek olyan társ kell, aki képes visszamenni a háború előtti évekbe. Oda, ahonnan őt kiszakították, mert ő ott virágzott, ott volt ereje teljében. Ez a személy nem én vagyok, így Izuru sem lehet az enyém, ahogy én sem az övé – mert én tudom, hogy a boldog perceink hamarosan minden félelmünk okozójává válnak majd. A gonosz nem tűnt el, csak visszavonult, és újra fel fog bukkanni, addig viszont még van időnk. Amíg Izuru meg nem találja az időt, amit elvesztett, amíg én meg nem találom az életet, amit elvesztettem, addig itt vagyunk egymásnak.

Addig még számolom a pillanatokat, amíg kék az ég.


	3. Byakuya x Renji

Guard you III.

Byakuya x Renji

Byakuya POV

\- Lassan itt lenne az ideje…

El sem hiszem, hogy kimondom. Legszívesebben arcon csapnám magam a bizalmatlanságomért. Elfordítom a fejem, hogy addig se kelljen néznem azt a szempárt. Azt az odaadást, azt a végtelen hűséget, a tiszteletet, azon túl a szeretetet… mindent, amire valaha is vágytam, megkaptam, a kezembe, és most önként készülök eldobni.

Sokáig beszélgettem Ishida Ryukennel. Nagyon sokat gondolkoztam azon, hogy mit lehetne, hogy mit érdemes tenni, és végül megtaláltam azt a megoldást, amit végig kizártam.

Lehet, hogy nem volt véletlen az sem, hogy én mindig csak elvesztem az embereket magam körül. Abba a boldog tévképzetbe ringatom magam, hogy barátok vesznek körül, s mikor kinyitom a szemem, teljesen egyedül vagyok. Olyan rövid időn belül már másodszorra történik meg, és már tudnom kéne, mi a teendő.

Ki kellett próbálnom ezt az új utat. Rábólintottam az ajánlatra, elfogadtam, a szívem mélyén reménykedve, hogy egyszer megtalálom a módját, hogy visszaszerezzünk mindent, amit elvesztettünk.

\- Minek?

\- Hívjátok vissza Hisagit és Kirát – rendelkezem hadnagyommal, és Renji elszomorodik.

Renji sírni szeretne, és kiabálni, aztán inni, aztán megint sírni, és én alkalmatlan vagyok erre. Én nem tudom hazahozni, én nem tudom, hogy kell viselkednem ilyen esetekben.

Renji tudja, hogy min megyek keresztül, éppen ezért simogatja meg az arcom, éppen ezért ad egy óvatos puszit a homlokomra – mert fél, hogy összeroppanok. Azt ígéri, hogy hamarosan visszaér, én meg bólintok, és figyelem a márciusi napsütést.

Valahogy mindig eszembe jut Ichigo. Mindig, mindenről, és nem megy ki a fejemből, arra ébredek néha, hogy azon aggódom, a quincy megfelelően gondját viseli e, máskor azért, mert előtörnek a könnyeim, mert tudom, hogy elszereti tőlem.

Az a legrosszabb, hogy Renji még ilyenkor is itt van, mellettem, még ilyenkor is fogja a kezem. Renji tudja, hogy én nem vagyok belé szerelmes, és mégis itt marad velem. Talán csak azért, mert hálás nekem, mert én tudom, hogy mennyire fáj, ha nem lehetek Ichigoval, Renji velem van így. Nem szakítom el magamtól, közel tartom, mindig karnyújtásnyira. Megszületett bennünk valami kölcsönös önfeladás a másikért, ezért tudjuk megölelni egymást, ezért nem kell egyedül lennünk.

Renji ezen az estén későn ér haza, és mikor belép, körüllengi az ismerős szomorú aurája, amiről nem tudok eltekinteni, és megpróbálom jobb kedvre deríteni, de ezen az estén nem sikerül. Megpróbálok halkan szenvedni, igyekszem úgy sírni, hogy ne ébredjen fel.

Remeg a kezem, kiöntöttem a reggeli teámat. Hirtelen zuhan a nyakamba minden, Hisagi jelentésén töröm a fejem, ideges vagyok, legszívesebben még a lágyan ölelő karokat is lefejteném magamról, és elmennék messzire.

Megkaptuk az időpontot. Még két hónap, és tudom, hogy ez lesz életem legrövidebb két hónapja, pedig már nagyon sok van mögöttem. Megfájdul a fejem, pihenőt kérek, ledőlök, és megpróbálok nem gyengének látszani.

Délután erőt veszek magamon, és engedélyt kérek a távozásra, amit nem kapok meg végül. Az én szabadságom legközelebb négy hónap múlva kerül előtérbe. Valami megrepedt bennem.

Renji velem van, és nem enged el, segít nekem, amikor összetörik a csészém. Bekötözi a kezem, megnyugtat, hogy minden rendben, hogy nincs semmi baj. Nem hiszek neki.

Szerintem Renji már belefáradt abba, hogy örökösen a második legyen, de most ez nem fog megváltozni. Nem rója fel nekem, ölel, a karjaiban tart. Remegek. Nem tudok sírni. Hiába próbál meg mindent, hogy legalább egy lépést tegyek az elfogadás felé, nem sikerül. Ott ragadtam, múlt és jövő között, egy szűk helyen, ahonnan nem tudok kimászni.

Ezen a szűk helyen az elmém megtelik ellentmondásokkal, és már nem tudok eldönteni semmit sem. Élni, vagy meghalni, megéri e valamelyik, vagy inkább maradjak itt örökre? Renji halkan ringat, vigyáz rám, félt, és rettentően haragszik valakire.

Álmodom a múltról, és azt kívánom, hogy visszakerüljek oda. Szeretnék visszamászni oda, és nem tudok, ez pedig valami megfoghatatlan keserűséget hagy maga után.


	4. Shinji x Kensei

Guard you IV.

Shinji x Kensei

Shinji POV

Unalmas kapitányi gyűlést hívnak össze, hogy ezerháromszáznegyvenhetedik alkalommal is alaposan kivesézzük, miért nem jó, ha Ichigo elveszti az erejét, és miért kell segítséget kérnünk, mi meg ezerháromszáznegyvenhetedik alkalommal fogunk rábólintani.

Kensei ma kibírhatatlan. Reggel óta téblábol, nem találja a helyét az irodámban, de a sajátjában sem. Idegesen dobol lábával a padlón, kezemben megremegnek a papírok. Ha Hinamori nem figyelne olyan hatalmas tekintettel, már rég hozzávágtam volna az egészet, Kenseit meg addig ütném, amíg mozog.

Nem értem, miért nem érti meg a nyilvánvalót, azt a jövőképet, ami perceken belül valósággá válik, és ha tegyük fel, mégis megérti, miért harcol ellene olyan elszántan? Tudom rá a választ, mert Kensei egyszerűen ilyen. Akkor is lázadna ellene, ha a saját érdekében állna a változás.

Igazából csak feladtam, hogy meggyőzzem őt a saját igazamról, mert hiába, úgyse fogja elfogadni. Mindig ugyanaz a vége. Nem akarom, hogy úgy végezzük, ahogy Kuchiki és Abarai.

Kensei nagyon sokáig egyszerűen nem hitte el, hogy én képes vagyok félig normálisként leélni az életem, és hogy ehhez az élethez őt választottam ki a hétmilliárd ember közül.

Hittem abban, hogy meg tudom változtatni a dolgokat, hittem a változásokban, abban, hogy én is, hogy ő is megváltozhat. Csak abba nem gondoltam bele, hogy azok a régi mosolyok a múltból egy nap éles, gyilkos késekké változnak majd.

Fennmaradó időmet azzal töltöm, hogy elmélkedem: mi mikor jutunk el oda, hogy valaki nem jön haza, hogy valaki elfelejti a programot. Mikor süllyedünk olyan mélyre, mint Ishida és Ichigo? Mikor jön el a pillanat, amikor valamelyikünk megtörik, mint Kuchiki?

Kensei ma nálam alszik. Nem, mintha egyébként nem így tenné, de ma még meg sem próbálja leplezni, egyszerűen besétál, és elnyúlik a futonon, én meg halkan utána lopakodom, és megpróbálok anélkül elaludni, hogy felébreszteném folyamatos mocorgással.

Körülbelül kettő óra negyvenhárom perc magasságában tápászkodik fel, és hagyja el az osztagom területét. Tudom, hogy most csak arra volt szüksége, hogy mellette feküdjek, hogy ne maradjon annyira egyedül. Egyébként ott van neki Hisagi, jó társaság, az a fajta hadnagy, aki hajlandó hajnalban hazarángatni a kocsmából, aki reggelig hánytatja, finom reggelit és vizet készít neki, mint egy jó feleség. Ilyenkor féltékeny vagyok rá.

Másnap reggel érkeznek a hírek, hogy Hisagi és Kira még az éjjel hazajöttek, és jelentést adtak, ahogy kell. Kensei arca sima, a szeme alatti karikák még mindig mélyek. Rám mosolyog, összeszorul a torkom, mert ez annyira nem így szokott lenni. Kensei sosem mosolyog rám reggel, mert ilyenkor még álmos, mert még nem főztem neki teát, ahogy minden reggel teszem.

Gyáva vagyok, annyira, hogy rásózom az összes papírmunkát Hinamorira, és eltűnöm a kertben. Irigylem Roset, mert ő legalább ki tudja fejezni magát valahogy. Nekem még ennyi sem maradt, fortyogok magamban, és egy szerencsétlen pitypangon élem ki szadista hajlamaimat. Olyan lehetek, mint egy nagy gyerek. Ülök a fűben, az élet nagy dolgairól gondolkodom, annyira, hogy bármit megtennék, csak a saját problémáimmal ne kelljen szembenéznem.

Nem akarom bántani Kenseit. Nem akarom, hogy úgy gondoljon rám, mint minden rossz megtestesítőjére, mert megkötöm a kezét, mert magamhoz láncolom. Menjen, amerre csak szeretne, amennyit csak szeretne, maradjon távol. Nem zavar, ha az orrom előtt smárol a hadnagyával, nem érdekel, hogy kit fektet le.

Nem zavar, mert ez csak egy újabb strigula a vereségek listáján.

* * *

Újra itt. Sokáig tartott összehozni, de aggodalomra semmi ok, mert hamarosan érkezik a folytatás. Nem nagyon tudok mit hozzáfűzni, meghagyom nektek. Valamikor a jövőhéten jön a következő fejezet, meglepetéspárossal.


	5. Ikkaku x Yumichika

Guard you V.

Yumichika x Ikkaku

Ikkaku POV

\- Nem akarok szomorú lenni!

Hisztérikusan visszhangzik a csend függönyén át, a mindennél kedvesebb hang belemászik a fülembe, nem hagy nyugodni. Pedig Yumichika az életben nem kiabál. Azt gondolja, hogy akkor csúnya lesz az arca, meg hogy kipirul, és akkor már nem is fog tetszeni, meg mindenféle felszínes dolog, amiről azt gondolja, hogy életigazság.

\- Akkor ne légy az.

\- De ez nem ilyen egyszerű… - kezd bele, és tudom, mi jön. Kényelmesen hátradőlök a füvön. Most van másfélórás csendes pihenő, amíg elsírja minden bánatát.

Meghallgatom, minden egyes szavára figyelek, mindent megjegyzek, még a hanglejtését is vissza tudom idézni.

\- Mindenki szomorú. Ichigo is az, mert gyengül, Kuchiki kapitány is az, mert nem mehet oda. Ishida is szomorú, éppen mert nem tud elmenekülni. Renji is szomorú, mert sosem figyelnek rá. Kira és Hisagi is állandóan mélabúsak, mert nem tudják feldolgozni, hogy mi történt, pedig ők egészen illenének egymáshoz.

\- Te sem tudnád feldolgozni, ha olyan történne veled – szúrom közbe óvatosan. Ezek a szerencsétlenek megérdemlik, hogy megvédjem őket.

\- Muguruma kapitány és Hirako kapitány meg kész komédia. Mindenki róluk pletykál újabban – ujjaival óvatosan átfésüli a haját. – Ikkaku…

\- Hm?

\- Szerinted… rólunk ugye nem? – néz rám csodálkozva.

Egyike azoknak a kedves pillanatoknak, amikor szívesen nevetnék a helyzeten.

\- Ezek félnek tőlünk. Meg sem mernek említeni – nyugtatom meg. Mert neki elég, ha én azt mondom, úgy veszi, hogy kőbe vésték.

Évek óta először vagyunk úgy igazán rendben. Ichigo előtt az volt a baj, hogy türelmetlen voltam. A háború alatt érte aggódtam folyamatosan. A háború után meg Yumichika kezdte el azt, amit én éppen befejeztem. Aztán valahogy vége lett.

Körülbelül egy év telt el azóta, hogy nem iszom. Yumichika fél éve. Úgy érzem, hogy hosszú betegségből gyógyulva először kelek fel az ágyból. Mintha évszázadok teltek volna el, mióta ilyen szikrázóan sütött a Nap.

Néha, szabadnapokon elmegyünk a Peremvidékre. A kedves emberek közé, akik megérdemlik, hogy szeressük őket. Néha kimenőt kapunk az emberek világába, és meglátogatjuk Ichigot. Néha veszekszünk. Néha Abarainál alszom. Vagy ő megy Kirához. Aztán kibékülünk, mert én már türelmes vagyok, ő meg alkalmazkodik.

Vannak pillanatok, amikor megfogja a kezem, amikor csak simán szép a világ, amikor minden rendben van, nem jobb és nem rosszabb. Aztán vannak jó napok, vannak rosszak, és vannak pocsékok is. Nem aggódom, mert tudom, hogy lesz valahogy, ha hibázom, akkor kijavítom, ha ő teszi, akkor megbocsájtom neki. Már túl fontos ahhoz, hogy veszni hagyjam.

Ma esik, a cseresznyefák elvirágoztak. Március áprilisba fordult. Halom könyv sorakozik az éjjeliszekrényemen, hamarosan újakat kell hoznom. Yumichika tizenegykor jön aludni, sokáig csinálta a papírmunkát a kapitány helyett. Édes álmokba menekülünk.

Négy óra előtt kopognak. Renji az, részeg. Azt se tudja, hogy hol van, hogy én ki vagyok, meg hogy ő kicsoda. Yumichika felkel, tudja, mi a teendő, vizet készít, aztán leültetjük, és beszédre bírjuk a hadnagyot.

Annyit sikerül kibogarászni az értelmetlen szóhalmazból, hogy Ichigo egyre rosszabbul van, ezt mondták Hisagiék, és Kuchiki nem tudja, mit tegyen, teljesen maga alatt van, Renji meg retteg, hogy megbetegszik, vagy, hogy mást keres, mert Renji már nem bírja elviselni azt a csendet, ami ott van.

Április egy újabb hajnala köszön ránk, amikor tekintetünk féltően összevillan.

Mi tudjuk, hogy Renji és Kuchiki kapcsolata ezt a kis háborút nem éli túl. El fog vérezni.

* * *

Tenshi nem a gyorsaságáról híres. De, itt van az új, rövidke fejezet, és megcáfolom magam, NEM MEGLEPETÉSPÁROS. Az majd a következő három fejezet lesz (SPOILER).

Igazából arra gondoltam, ha 20 fölé megy a megtekintések száma, akkor már rakom is fel az újat. Végül 38ig vártam. Majdnem megduplázódott. Úgy látom, nem nagyon szeretitek ezt a sztorit. A 10x10et viszont... az most nagyon pörög, köszönöm szépen.

Kritikát elfogadok. Minden jöhet (pl: jó, figyelj, aranyos vagy, meg minden, de hagyd abba légyszi; juhú, csak így tovább;). Ne kíméljetek. Nem fogok olyat játszani, hogy "5 kritika után új fejezet"; ez senkinek sem jó. Tegyük fel, hogy jön 5 kritika, hogy ez jó, ez nem jó, stb stb, én meg másnap már hozhatom is az összecsapott dolgot. Nincs sok értelme. Írjatok, ha úgy érzitek. Nem sürgetlek.


	6. Urahara x Ukitake

Guard you VI.

Urahara x Ukitake

Urahara POV

Negyed órája gondolkozom azon, hogy mi legyen a jégzselével, amit nehezemre esett kirobbantani a mélyhűtőből… túl fagyos ahhoz, hogy borogatásként használjam, de nem merem mikróba tenni, akkor túl meleg lesz. Egyszerűen döntésképtelen vagyok, kicsit gyenge, kicsit kevés, hogy végigcsináljak még egy ilyen évet.

Konyharuhába csavarom a fagyott zselét, és miközben a homlokára szorítom, halkan magyarázom, hogy ezzel csak neki lesz jó, mert szépen leviszi a lázát, nem lesz beteg, aztán beveszi a gyógyszereit, és alszik egy nagyot, aztán meggyógyul, és megint olyan lesz, mint régen.

Mindenki tudja, hogy nem lesz olyan, mint régen, még a két hadnagya is, akik itt köröznek, de ugyanúgy fogalmuk sincs arról, mi történik igazán; a különbség köztünk annyi, hogy ők azt hiszik, Juushirot én fogom meggyógyítani, én meg tudom, hogy erre képtelen vagyok.

\- Elhervadtak a virágok – jelenti ki, ezzel engem felrázva abból a félig éber félkómából, amit eddig állapotomnak tudhattam.

\- Igaz – bólintok. A virágok, amit érkezésekor hozott, elhervadtak. Már vagy egy hónapja itt lábadozik velem.

\- Nem dobod ki őket?

Kedvem lenne kiabálni, és hosszasan ecsetelni, hogy miért nem lennék képes ezt tenni; mert ez számomra fontos. Nagyon fontos.

\- Nem.

Ennyit válaszolok, pedig tudom, hogy szereti, ha elmagyarázom neki a dolgokat. Juushiro nagyon szereti meghallgatni az embereket, legalább annyira, mint tanítani őket. Nem azért hallgat, hogy nem legyen valakinek rossz véleménye róla, azért, mert szeret odafigyelni másokra. Szeret levest főzni nekem, amikor ő a beteg, szeret sokáig beszélgetni velem, mikor aludnia kéne. Valamilyen szinten már mazochizmus.

Juushiro aznap este arra kér, hogy meséljek neki, mert a múltról szeretne álmodni. Mesélek neki, régi, jó párszáz éves történeket, a felük legenda, a másik felét meg én találtam ki, de már nincs olyan állapotban, hogy feltűnjön neki. Szerintem már feladta, hogy élethűen emlékezzen; inkább elfogadja a képzelt valóságot, mert az nem fáj. Juushiro sosem bírta a fájdalmat, ettől függetlenül derekasan küzdött ellene.

Eltelt egy hónap azóta, hogy Ishida Ryukent átengedtem a Senkaimonon; eltelt egy hónap, mióta Kuchiki Byakuya a segítségemet kérte. Egy hónapja virágoztak el a cseresznyefák. Egy hónapja nem esett így a fekete eső.

Egy hónap rengeteg idő – ezt Juushiro mondta nekem réges-régen, én meg kinevettem, azt képzelve, hogy halhatatlanságomban nem tudnak bántani. Csak most jöttem rá, hogy egy hónap nem ér semmit… egyáltalán semmire sem elég – nem elég, hogy életeket mentsek, nem elég, hogy visszahozzam a múltat; nem elég, hogy boldoggá tegyem a számomra fontos személyeket. Egyetlen dolog van… még arra van időm, hogy számoljam a pillanatokat, amíg ki nem tisztul az ég. Ha kitisztul… ha kitisztul.

* * *

Tenshi megint itt, sok késéssel. Bocsánatot kérek; de itt van, végre.


End file.
